Environmental concerns have generated government regulations setting forth guidelines and regulations relating to a lowering of VOC in paint compositions. An approach based on polyesters or alkyds (polyester) have been used in the past. Polyesters can either be used as the primary vehicle or as additives which lower coating application viscosity and subsequently crosslink into the film.
Conventional polyesters previously examined for use as low volatile organic content vehicles, while high in solid content, have produced coatings that remain tacky for long periods of time when used at conventional application spray viscosity.